


first

by notanotherme



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: M/M, Sebaek - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-23
Updated: 2019-09-23
Packaged: 2020-10-26 19:47:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 995
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20747747
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/notanotherme/pseuds/notanotherme
Summary: sehun and baekhyun's first night





	first

Baekhyun lied down on his back with Sehun hovering on top of him. Sehun kissed him again, gently, but hungrily. He placed wet kisses on Baekhyun's jawline, sucking his milky neck, leaving red marks up until his collar bone.

Baekhyun lifts himself up and Sehun helped him removed his shirt, revealing his torso and pink nipples. Sehun pushed him down gently, his mouth working on Baekhyun's chest, kissing it all over and licking his nipples.

Baekhyun elicits low and soft mewls, gripping his boyfriend's hair with every sensation he's feeling. Sehun reached for Baekhyun's waistband, pulling down his sweatpants, showing Baekhyun's hard on member under his briefs. Sehun swallows as he looked up on his boyfriend. And again, Baekhyun just nodded. Sehun finally pulled the undergarments down, throwing it on the floor. Baekhyun's cock already leaking of pre-cum from their make out. He looked at Sehun before spreading his legs, exposing his pink tight hole in which Sehun stared at. He felt his own cock throbbing inside his boxers. So with one quick move, his only piece of cloth was hastily dropped on the cold floor.

"Baek," Sehun said, "I don't have any lube here. I'm afraid I'll hurt you."

Baekhyun laughed making Sehun confused, "You should always be ready, Sehunnie. Open the drawer, the third one." Sehun obliged and his eyes widened the moment he opened it.

"Whatㅡwhy is there a lube here?" He asked as he picked the bottle up.

"Errr," Baekhyun bit his lip, "I bought it earlier when we're out."

"What?" Sehun almost yelled.

"I accidentally stumbled upon it while I was finding a shaving cream. I picked it up because it says strawberry on the packaging. And then comes Kyungsoo and he suddenly laughed at me. He asked me why am I holding a lube and I was confused so he explained to me what is that for. That jerk laughed at me again when he noticed I blushed." Baekhyun clicked his tongue, "I wasn't planning on buying that nor this thing to be happening tonight. But, you know, maybe it was a _sign_."

Sehun scoffed and leaned to kiss Baekhyun, "Damn, you're so cute bub. I love your innocence."

"Whatever," Baekhyun blushed for the second time this day and rolled his eyes, "Now get on with it. I'm losing my boner from the cold."

Sehun laughed. He went back on his business by opening the bottle and spreading it on his fingers. "Ready?"

"Oh, please. I've been waiting long enough."

"You're so eager, bub."

Baekhyun opened his mouth to retaliate but a choked moan was released instead, _"Nngghh~"_

Sehun started slowly, one digit digging in and out of Baekhyun's tight hole. Soft and small mewls was only Baekhyun's reply not until Sehun adds his second and third finger.

_"Shitㅡaaaahhhh!"_ Baekhyun screamed as Sehun scissors him open, hitting his prostate. _"Aaaahh, Sehunnie~"_

Baekhyun's voice made Sehun's cock twitching beneath him. His already hard member standing proudly and angrily. Sehun pulled his fingers out which cause Baekhyun whining.

"I'm going in." Sehun said before aligning his shaft along Baekhyun's entrance. Baekhyun bit his lip hard as he feels Sehun's tip teasing his hole.

Sehun slowly pushed in making Baekhun gripped the bedsheets tightly. He started thrusting gently, afraid of hurting the smaller. Sehun pressed a kiss on his boyfriend's lip as a tear fell from his eyes.

"Baek," Sehun said, hands on either Baekhyun's side as he continues to thrust, "Are you okay? If you want me stop, just say it. I don't want to hurt you."

Baekhyun opened his eyes and pulled Sehun for another kiss, "Don't, please. Keep on going. Do it faster this time."

"Bub, you knowㅡ"

"Shut it. Stop being a gentleman just this once. I already told you I want you. And I trust you to make me feel good." Baekhyun replied, wiping Sehun's sweat on his forehead.

"Fine. But promise you'll tell me when it hurts, okay?"

"I promise."

Sehun kissed him again before lifting Baekhyun's legs and placing it on his shoulders. Baekhyun stands on his elbow to watch his boyfriend do all the work. Sehun smirked, opposite to the tender smile he's giving him earlier and Baekhyun's sure he'll be wrecked and sore after this.

Sehun starts to pound harder and faster, continuously hitting a bundle of nerves that sends Baekhyun stars. Sehun looked down, taking a good view of how Baekhyun's entrance amazingly swallows his big, god-given size.

_"Fuckㅡyou're huge, Sehunnie. Iㅡ"_

_"What is it, baby?"_

_"AaaahㅡI feel so full. Iㅡnnghh~"_

Baekhyun reached for a pillow and bit it hard, masking the scandalous moans trying to elicit on his mouth. Sehun grinned. He's proud he's giving Baekhyun the _time of his life._

He removed the pillow from Baekhyun's mouth and threw it. "Don't hold back, baby. Scream if you want. Moan my name. Let them hear how fucking good I make you feel. C'mon, bub. Do it."

_"AaahhHh! Fuck! Oohhh shit. Fuck, Sehunnie. Don't stop. AaaaaHHhh!"_

Sehun smirked. Baekhyun's moans making him move faster and deeper. His free hand reached for Baekhyun's cock and starts bobbing it up and down, syncing it with his every thrusts. Baekhyun shivers at the sensation, his hip and back arching from time to time.

"I'm gonna come, Sehunnie."

"Right. Come for me, baby."

With that said, Baekhyun spills his milk, smearing it on his chest and on Sehun's hand. Not long after, Sehun released his too. All inside Baekhyun.

Sehun threw himself beside Baekhyun, both of them breathless from their love making. Baekhyun scoots closer to his boyfriend, squeezing himself on Sehun's neck.

"That was great. I never regret having my firsts with you."

Sehun snaked his arms on Baekhyun's waist as he placed a soft kiss on the smaller's forehead, "Thank you for trusting me. As expected, you are beautiful, outside and _inside_. I love you."

Baekhyun blushed, "I love you, too."

They kissed for the last time tonight before they both drifted to sleep. 

**Author's Note:**

> @oshbbhx on twitter if you want to read the whole au


End file.
